landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)
|start= |voice actor=Various animal stock sound effects |food=Meat |end= |status = Unknown, presumably deceased }} The "Plated Sharptooth" is a male Sharptooth and is the main antagonist in . He is one of presumably one of many Plated Sharpteeth in the dinosaur world, and lives in the Mysterious Beyond, wandering from place to place to find food. His true name is never spoken nor revealed in any official media, so he has become known by fans as the "Plated Sharptooth" (which is occasionally shortened to "Plateback" or "Plates"). It is also speculated, due to his unique design when compared to other sharpteeth, that he may be a ''Giganotosaurus, however, this remains as fan speculation. Character Appearance The Plated Sharptooth is olive green in color and bright, dull green plates on his back with stripes of the same color going across them, and has a bright, dull green underbelly with what seems to be armor. He bores three fingers with sharp claws, as well as pronated hands, and with long arms. He has very sharp, white teeth, and has two brow ridges on the top of his head. His eyes are drawn in an unusually animalistic manner, with a lack of expression, prominently slitted pupils, and dark marks under his eyes. These physical traits mark him out as an unusually dangerous sharptooth. Gender It can be assumed that this sharptooth is a male. When Chomper hears the Sharptooth's growl, he says to himself that he's "not his daddy", this could infer that the Sharptooth is male, as Chomper compares him to his father and not his mother. Littlefoot also goes further when they're hiding under a large boulder, saying "I don't think he can reach us." Personality and similarities with Sharptooth Plated Sharptooth is sometimes compared to the original Sharptooth in terms of his characterization. As he seems to be determined to find, and likely harm the children throughout the film. His persistence can be noted in a few scenes where the children are hiding from him or manage to outsmart him and he gains the upper hand once again just to get them. While it cannot be said what would drive him to be like this as it is implied he followed them to the Mysterious Island, it might either be because they are easy prey or simply desperation (which might have been caused due to the Locusts earlier in the film depleting the herbivore's food sources, thus making them move and leaving the Sharptooth to fend for his territory). Whatever the reason may be, the Plated Sharptooth's likeness to the original appears to define a good portion of his personality that is seen. He also holds the distinction of being the first character to ever draw visible blood on screen, as he claws Papa Sharptooth and Mama Sharptooth with his hand and toe claws respectively. And, unlike the first film, the scenes were not altered for the movie's final revision. Not even the original sharptooth did this; it was only visible through a shadow. Strength and similarities with Sharptooth While not quite as unstoppable as the Sharptooth of the first film, the Plated Sharptooth has displayed unusual persistence by jumping over chasms and fighting off other sharpteeth in an attempt to get at the heroes. Once again, many can still make a comparison between the Plated Sharptooth and the original one when it comes to their shared trait of their unbelievable strength and athleticism. He is able to leap a crevice to continue his chase of the children and is able to take on two adult tyrannosaurs with somewhat little difficulty (he only falters when Chomper's Father catches him off-guard). Unlike most large Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time movies, it seems that the Plated Sharptooth has also been given Sharptooth's aerobatic ability to jump at extraordinary distances. In addition, the Plated Sharptooth's personality and characterization are very similar to those of the Sharptooth from the original film. In some ways, one could describe the Plated Sharptooth as a sort of "tribute" to the original Sharptooth himself. This could have been the idea of Charles Grosvenor when he directed the film (this was his first in the Land Before Time series). Unlike most Sharpteeth in the sequels, who are usually somewhat incompetent threats and are shown to be somewhat afraid of grown plant eaters, this Sharptooth is shown to be far more dangerous and determined. He has no problem jumping over a small ditch to get at his prey, fighting off two others of his kind, and even wounding them with his claws. In addition, his slitted pupils and more animalistic expressions make him out to be a particularly more menacing and dangerous Sharptooth. Considering that Giganotosaurus was larger than Tyrannosaurus, it's possible that this was intentional. History The sharptooth's footprints are first found in the desert by the gang near the land bridge leading to The Mysterious Island. The Sharptooth is first seen emerging from some trees on the island exactly 45 minutes into the film, where he sniffs the air and growls. He then bites and crunches up a bush the main characters were hiding in not long before, and begins to walk in their direction, though he doesn't find them for a while. Later in the film, he sneaks up behind Littlefoot and roars right behind the young Longneck. He runs into a grove of roses and finds Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden them, where upon they flee in terror. As he gives chase, the gang then runs across the log which they had travelled across before, and from the extra movement, the log collapses into the crevice below. The children start to taunt the Sharptooth, which he then responds by easily jumping over the crevice. The children continue to run across the island to try to outrun the sharptooth, but it keeps pace with them, all the while Chomper hears the growls of the sharptooth and the scream of Littlefoot. He quickly turns around and heads toward the noise. Meanwhile, the gang try to escape the Plated Sharptooth by hiding under a giant rock. The sharptooth sticks his head under the rock, but he cannot reach them. Knowing he can't reach, he simply lifts up the rock, and bites down, but bites into the dirt. As he continues to follow the kids, he shakes the dirt out of his mouth and growls. The gang ends up running to the edge of the island, and are cornered at the edge of a cliff by the Big Water. They see the Cretoxyrhina (the secondary antagonist) that attacked them earlier in the film, but Cera tells them to worry about the land sharptooth. Just before he is about to eat them, Chomper comes to his friends' aid and bites him on his tail. He attempts to kill Chomper in response, but Cera then rams the sharptooth in the back of his foot. Chomper then lets go, and the sharptooth bites his own tail instead, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he cries out in pain. He turns toward Cera, and lets out a massive roar in fury. As the Sharptooth is about to resume his assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents show up and engage him in a fierce fight. He proves a formidable enemy as he engages his opponents separately. Papa Sharptooth charges at him, but he responds with a couple of headbutts, almost knocking Papa off balance. Papa Sharptooth then quickly turns, and sinks his teeth into the Plated Sharptooth's stomach. He then fights off the pain and slashes Chomper's father's snout with his finger claws, causing Papa to let go. The Plated Sharptooth headbutts him away, and presumably knocking him unconscious, while Mama Sharptooth immediately engages Plates. They circle around each other for a while, growling and snarling, but then Plates cuts Mama Sharptooth's left leg with his toe claws, causing her to yell out in pain. Plates then immediately turns to the side, and hits her with a massive tail whip. This sends her flying through the air, before crashing to the ground, unconscious. brawl for a second time as Chomper's Mother lies injured in the foreground.]] As an angry Chomper looks on, Plates starts toward her, and almost kills Mama Sharptooth, but suddenly, Chomper's father re-engages him and delivers a tail whip of his own to his face, knocking him unconscious and sending him towards the cliff edge. This sends him plummeting into the Big Water below. He sweeps Chomper off with himself in the process, and Chomper lands in the water first, after his mother gets up. When Chomper tries to swim up, the Plated Sharptooth wakes up in mid-air and tries to catch Chomper in his mouth on the way down, but without success. Then, Chomper reaches the surface, but so does the Plated Sharptooth. A brave Littlefoot then jumps in the water to rescue him. The sharptooth then lunges at Chomper, and they both go underwater, but Littlefoot seems to have saved Chomper, and they resurface. As Plates resurfaces, he is caught in the current and washes away. He presumably drowned off-screen, somewhat similar to the fate of the original Sharptooth in the first movie, or was possibly eaten by the Cretoxyrhina. Audio Plated Sharptooth attacking Littlefoot Reception The Plated Sharptooth has been used in numerous fanworks, and some art has been made for him over the years.Plated Sharptooth drawing. https://asuma17.deviantart.com/art/Plated-Sharptooth-Bust-Colored-306196937Another Plated Sharptooth drawing. http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plated_Sharptooth_drawing.pngAnother Plated Sharptooth drawing. https://dragoncreator312.deviantart.com/art/LBT-The-Mysterious-Island-Gigantosaurus-695784554 Trivia *The sharptooth is somewhat accurate to an actual Giganotosaurus. It has the correct number of fingers, which were three. However, actual Giganotosaurus are not known to have plates on their backs, and there is no evidence for it being as agile as the Plated Sharptooth is shown to be in the movie. *The Plated Sharptooth is among the most agile sharptooth in the sequels, with other notably athletic Sharpteeth including the Horned Sharptooth and the original one. **By coincidence, Giganotosaurus, the genus the Plated Sharptooth is speculated to represent, are believed to have been quite fast, with some estimates suggesting these theropods ran up to 31 miles per hour. *It's unknown whether he drowns when he fell into the Big Water, and is eaten by the Cretoxyrhina, or makes it to shore after being dragged away by the current. Along with several other antagonists in the franchise, he has an unknown status. **Due to the fact that, within The Land Before Time universe, larger Sharpteeth are depicted as highly inadequate swimmers, it is most likely that the Plated Sharptooth drowned within the current. *He is the fifth antagonistic character to be defeated by a Sharptooth, after Ozzy and Strut, and Ichy and Dil. *This particular sharptooth is probably the first instance of Giganotosaurus appearing in a work of fiction, given the genus had been named two years prior to the release of The Mysterious Island. However, the dinosaur did not achieve much popularity until the year 2000, where a Giganotosaurus was the main dinosaur antagonist and final boss of Capcom's Dino Crisis 2. It was made even more popular when it was added to the 2015 survival game Ark: Survival Evolved. **This may be the reason why the creature wasn't very accurately depicted in the film. The information and anatomy of the Giganotosaurus may not have been known to the general public in 1997 when the film was released. *He is the first carnivore to appear in the franchise that was larger than Tyrannosaurus, the first Giganotosaurid to appear in the franchise, and the first dinosaur to appear that was from the Carcharodontosauridae family and the sub-family Carcharodontosaurinae. *His red eyes and three fingers somewhat make him resemble the Tyrannosaurus rex from the 1940 Disney movie, Fantasia. *The fact he has red eyes, attempts to eat the children, fights a team of Tyrannosaurus, and meets a watery end also makes him quite similar to the Indominus rex from the film Jurassic World, although that movie came out years after The Mysterious Island was released. **If the possibility that he was ultimately killed and eaten by the Cretoxyrhina after being washed out to sea is true, then he and the Indominus are even more similar, as the Indominus was dragged into the Jurassic World Lagoon and eaten by the Mosasaurus in the climax of Jurassic World. **However, no evidence within the series supports that the Plated Sharptooth should have been able to have survived to that point; according to Land Before Time lore, Sharpteeth (even small ones) are poor swimmers, mainly because of their diminutive arms (at least for the bigger ones, though their arms are still quite long), therefore the Sharptooth would have most likely drowned before the Cretoxyrhina, or any other marine predator, could properly kill him. *The Plated Sharptooth is (in a way) similar to Captain Salazar from the 2017 film Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. **Both are the main antagonists of the fifth film of their franchises. **Both die in their movies by drowning. **Both are in fairly grumpy moods for most of their films. ***Both also share similarities to antagonists from earlier films in their franchises, as the Plated Sharptooth is similar to Sharptooth from the original film as they are both persistent Sharpteeth, and Salazar is similar to Davy Jones because they are both cursed and cannot set foot on land. *The theme that plays when the sharptooth first appears and eats the bush is a Michael Tavera version of the first 27 or so seconds of "The Rescue/Discovery of the Great Valley" track from the original film's soundtrack. **Some argue that it is even better than the original version of the theme. *The gang find footprints near the Big Water in the desert near the land bridge to the island. They may belong to the Plated Sharptooth, and that he may have crossed the land bridge to the island to find food. **Evidence to back this up would include Chomper saying that it's a good thing that him and his parents were the only big sharpteeth around. The sharptooth may have crossed the land bridge the day before, unknowingly to Chomper and his parents. Gallery Main article: Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)/Gallery vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h55m48s445.png|The Plated Sharptooth first appears Eating the bush.png|It eats the bush the gang was in LBT Giganotosaurus-1-.png Plated Sharptooth Full Body.png|Full body shot of the Plated Sharptooth The log is gone, you cannot get across.png|The sharptooth prepares to jump the crevice I don't think he can reach us.png|The sharptooth sticks its mouth under the rock. Plates pushing over the rock.png|Plates lifts up the rock the gang were hiding under. vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h51m41s957.png Hey!.png|The sharptooth, after being rammed by Cera, with Chomper biting his tail Aw he's crying.png|The sharptooth bites his own tail. Plates with the headbutt.png|Plates knocks away Papa Chompers mom wounded.png|The Plated Sharptooth slashes Chomper's Mother's legs Massive tail attack.png|The Plated Sharptooth tail-whips Mama Sharptooth, sending her crashing to the ground. Refusing to lose.png|The sharptooth, still fighting in the water. But does he survive.png|The sharptooth washes away and presumably drowns or gets eaten by the swimming sharptooth. References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Olive Characters Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Start-Class Articles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Plated Sharptooth